Someone New Has Arrived
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: Alice and Boris have a new daughter, Laura, but only Julius knows of the baby. So what happens when the new parents reveal their child to the citizens of the Country of Hearts? Rated T for minor language and violence, and based off of the manga, not the game.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Alice, you can do it!" Boris coaxed the girl, who was sweating and panting. Alice grit her teeth before letting loose another ear-splitting scream, Boris' fur shrug that her head was resting on not doing much to muffle it. The cat grimaced as the girl tightened her grip on his hands: she probably had broken them by now.

Boris hated it that he could do nothing to help Alice. He hated seeing her in pain, and wanted to stop it so badly. But he knew nothing about childbirth, and Julius had practically ordered him to be by Alice and to encourage her. So right now, his eardrums had burst and his hands were probably broken.

Even though the biggest moment ever in both his life and Alice's was happening right now, doubt still swam in the Chesire Cat's head. When the girl had told him she was pregnant and that he was the father, Boris had wondered if the child was really his. A lot of the men in the Country of Hearts loved the girl, himself included. Even though Alice had revealed her feelings for him, rejecting the advances of Peter White and Blood Dupre, he had wondered if perhaps she had slept with someone else besides him.

Boris was snapped out of his reviere by another scream and bone crushing grip. But as soon as Alice finished, the room was filled with another cry: that of a newborn baby. Alice slumped backwards, releasing Boris' hands from hers, panting and sweating, tired as all hell. Boris kissed her temple.

"Good job," he murmured. Julius came over, a small bundle in his hands, which were covered in blood.

"I think that you should see your new kid," he said, handing the bundle over to the cat. As soon as Boris laid eyes on the newborn, all doubt that the baby wasn't his vanished.

The small thing whimpered, blue eyes shining, looking just like their mother's. Pink hair covered the baby's head, and two small cat ears twitched. Boris could feel a tail twitching through the cloth.

Alice turned to her lover, eyes bloodshot. Boris knew the girl would want to see her child, so he passed the baby over, reeling from the revelation that he was now a father.

"She looks just like you," Alice giggled. Boris looked at her quizzicaly.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I checked."

"Aha."

Alice tried to sit up, which was not an easy task, considering she was lying on the table and was incredibly tired. Boris picked up the girl, still cradling her child, and took her up to her room. He put her under the covers and propped her up on pillows, sitting next to her, gazing at his daughter.

"What do you think we should call her?" Alice asked as Boris extended one hand. The baby girl grabbed his finger, causing him to chuckle.

"I don't know, Alice. I can't think of any good names."

Alice began to think, screwing up her face in concentration. "I had an older sister named Lorina, so how about Laura?"

Boris smiled and kissed Alice. "I'll agree with whatever you think is a good name."

The girl smiled. "Laura it is then." Alice then started to feed her child. Boris turned away: he had seen her naked once, but right now...ew.

Once she was done, Alice's eyelids began to flutter. Boris took Laura. "Rest Alice. It's been rough for you." He didn't need to tell her twice: the girl was dead to the world as soon as Boris stopped. The cat turned to his new daughter. He held her up to his face, and nuzzled her, earning him a giggle and squeal. He opened up the cloth, taking her out (the thing was really dirty) and wrapped her up in his fur shrug instead. Laura seemed to like it better.

"It really nice to meet you. I am your dad, you know. I don't know if your mom will ever let me teach you how to shoot a gun, but I can't wait to let you. You know, your mom gets upset whenever I get hurt, but from now, the only way I'm gonna get hurt is from protecting you." Boris fondled his daughter's ears, and the girl began to purr, much like he did when Alice fondled his ears.

"Oh, you like that just as much as I do. Well, Laura, I'll let you in on a secret. I was scared, when your mom told me about you, that you weren't my kid. I was afraid that your father was someone else. But now that I see you, I'm glad your my daughter. I can't see you as anything else now." Boris cradled Laura to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly. The girl's eyelids began to close, and she fell asleep.

Julius was working on a clock. It was the only thing that could get the images out of his head, and even now it wasn't helping much. He shook his head as they began to crowd again.

"Thank god I hopefully won't have to do that again." He muttered. He heard the door open, and looked up to see Ace standing there in his disguise.

"Hey Julius. Sorry I'm late again."

The clockmaker shook his head. "It's fine." He was actually glad Ace hadn't shown up earlier. Said knight of hearts looked confused, then his gaze drifted to the table, still cracked from the time he had swung his sword at the Hatter. The cloth on it looked rumpled, and was a little red.

"Uh, Julius, did something happen?"

The clockmaker sighed, and pushed back his chair, standing up. "I guess I should show you."

Ace followed Julius up to the room Alice used. He pushed open the door to see Boris sitting on the bed, Alice asleep next to him, and he was holding something wrapped in his fur. The cat looked up, the biggest and most stupid grin ever on his face, which wavered when he spotted Ace.

"What's he doing here?"

"Show him."

Boris obliged. Ace's eyes grew wide when he realized what exactly he was looking at. He then grinned and carefully threw an arm around the cat's shoulders.

"Congrats, man! Does anyone else know?"

Boris and Julius shook their heads. Ace realized that he hadn't even known Alice was expecting, so no one else could know about the birth.

"When are you gonna tell everyone? Boris, what are you gonna do about living conditions- your kid and her mom live in a different territory!"

The cat scowled. "I'm gonna be staying here of course! And when Laura gets strong enough, we'll tell everyone: she's only an hour old, for crying out loud!"

"OK, ease up, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Boris sighed. "Sorry. I'm just becoming a little protective. It's actually just nuts that I'm a dad know, ya know?"

Ace nodded. "I'll leave you alone, then." He began to head out, but Alice's voice carried over.

"Ace? Don't tell anyone, alright?"

He smiled. "As you wish, milady."


	2. Chapter 2

Boris shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He was soaked with sweat, and he ran his hands over himself, checking for wounds. He sighed when he realized that it was just a dream. Alice stirred next to him.

"Boris? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a dream." Boris laid back down, but Alice knew that it was more than a dream.

"What happened, really? Was it a nightmare?"

Boris sighed. There was no arguing with Alice.

"Yeah, and it seemed so real. I was down, on the ground I guess, and I hurt all over. Peter White was standing over me, and yelling something, and his face was full of pure hatred. He had his gun out, and it was pointed at me. You were nearby, and screaming for White to stop. Laura was there too, and she was crying. The gun went off...and I woke up."

Alice put her head on Boris' shoulder. "I guess it might be the way that Peter White will react when we show him Laura, but I plan on having Vivaldi there too, so she might be able to restrict him."

Boris looked at the basket containing their daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. Alice had estimated that Laura was about eight months old now, so she was ok for going outside. Which was good: Boris planned on showing Gowland the girl. He had to explain for his absence.

Alice fell back asleep, and Boris turned on his side to watch her sleeping face. He began to stroke her hair, and put his forehead on hers.

"I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but no matter what does, I'm going to protect you. You and our daughter."

Alice took a deep breath. She was standing next to Boris, both of them outside of the Amusement Park. Thankfully, there were no territory negotiations going on today, so they wouldn't be spotted by the Hatters, or people from Heart Castle.

Laura, wrapped up in a blanket, burbled happily from Alice's arms. The pair walked in, and immediately spotted Gowland.

"Hey! Old man!" Boris yelled. Gowland turned around, and practically ran over.

"Boris! You haven't been here for a while! I thought that you were dead!" Gowland turned to Alice, who instinctively shifted Laura so Gowland couldn't see her face. "Alice, my dear girl! How are you? You haven't been here either, and I got a little worried."

"We're fine, Gowland. We want to talk to you about something." Alice replied.

"C'mon, let's go to my room." Boris led the way. Once they got there, the three made themselves comfortable.

"Alright. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alice, still holding Laura, turned the girl to Gowland. The baby just stared, blue eyes wide from curiosity about this new stranger. Gowland's own eyes grew wide.

"Old Man, this is our daughter. Laura." Boris stated simply. Alice unwrapped the baby, and Boris took his daughter. Gowland stood up, and walked over to get a better look. He stretched his finger out, and Laura grabbed it. A huge grin broke out on the owner's face.

"She's as cute as her mother, that's for sure. So this is why you were gone. Well, congrats! Both of ya!"

Boris sighed in relief, Alice just giggled. Laura let go of Gowland's finger, and started to fuss.

"What's wrong with her?"

Alice took her daughter back. "She's hungry, that's all." The girl turned away, mainly because she knew that it would gross them out.

"So Old Man. Since you know about Laura...I'm gonna be staying at the Clock Tower from now on."

Gowland nodded. "I figured that. But just know that the Amusement Park is still your home, and that's not going to change."

Boris nodded. Alice came over, Laura dribbling drool. The girl reached for Gowland.

"I think she likes you!"

With instruction from Alice, Gowland took Laura. He winced when the girl grabbed his braid and yanked it, then took his glasses off of his face. The parents just giggled at their girl's antics.

The two spent some time with Gowland, chatting. Before long, the pair headed home, Laura sleeping in her mother's arms.

"I'm glad that went well with him."

Alice sighed. "I just hope it goes that well with everyone else."

"Oh yeah, who we talkin' to next?"

"The Hatters."

"S***"


	3. Chapter 3

Alice pushed the door open with her hip, her arms full with a bag of parts for Julius. She walked up to the room Julius inhabited most of the time, and sure enough, he was in there.

"Here. Was this all you needed?"

"Yes. Go take a break, spend some time with your family."

Alice nodded, and went up to the room that all three of them- her, Boris, and Laura- shared. When she opened the door, she smiled.

Boris was asleep on the bed, the top of Laura's head under his nose, the small girl on his chest with one fist in her mouth.

Alice carefully climbed on, trying not to disturb them. Boris did wake up, but just stayed silent and smiled, kissing her cheek. Alice rested her head on his chest, stroking her daughter's hair. Laura opened her eyes, but only in a small slit. She reached for her mother, and was passed over. Laura rested her head above Alice's heart, curled up, and went back to sleep.

The parents snuggled, Alice stroking her daughter while Boris stroked her back.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to see the Hatters?"

"Probably in two more time periods. I know it's been some time since we introduced her to Gowland, but it might be nice to give her a break."

"Yeah, I guess so."

^.v.^

"Heeey, Big Sis!"

Alice was glad that Boris had Laura, as the Gatekeepers did what they usually did: clung to her arms like limpets. She would have dropped the girl, who was right now watching the pair attached to her mother with curious blue eyes. Soon, the boys noticed Boris, and inadvertently, Laura.

"Hey Boris! Who's Little Sis?"

_They came up with a nickname that quickly..._ Alice thought. "Boys, this is our daughter. Her name is Laura."

Dee and Dum got pretty close to Laura, who also leaned her face close. For a couple seconds, neither moved. Then Laura grabbed Dee's hat, and waved it, giggling.

"Big Sis made a Little Sis, brother!"

"Yeah, and she's really cute, brother!"

Alice sighed.

"Hey, Big Sis, you came to show Little Sis to the boss and the stupid chicky rabbit, right?"

"Yeah, we did," Boris said, trying to get Laura to give Dee his hat back.

"They're away at business now, but you can come hang in our room!"

Alice flinched, remembering what said room looked like, and what the twins had nearly done to her. Boris noticed, and walked over.

"They won't try to pull anything. I'm gonna be in there too."

Alice put her head against Boris' chest, listening to the sound of his clock, eternally grateful for his mere presence.

^.v.^

"Hey, Little Sis, which do you like more?" the twins asked Laura, holding out a small knife and a grenade.

They were all in the Bloody Twins' room, and the boys were trying to get Laura educated on weapons, much to Alice's chagrin.

The girl looked back and forth between the two weapons before reaching for...her mother. A small whimper issued from Laura's lips.

"I think it's a little too early for this, guys." Boris suggested from his seat next to Alice. Laura was on her lap.

"Awww," they pouted.

"Hey, Alice!" a familiar voice called. The group turned to see Elliot standing in the door.

"Blonde chicky rabbits back already?" Dum muttered.

"Hello Elliot." Alice said. Laura pulled herself to her mother's shoulder, and peered at the March Hare. Said man then peered at Laura.

"Who's...wait, she looks like Boris, but she's got your eyes Alice...?!"

"I think I know what you're thinking, and you're correct." Boris laughed.

Elliot bent down to look Laura in the eye, which was difficult, seeing as Laura was transfixed by something above Elliot's head. She reached up, grabbed his left ear, and yanked.

"OwowowowOW!"

Everyone exploded into laughter. Until a certain someone walked in.

"Blood..."

**PLW: PLEEEEAAASE FORGIVE MEEEE! I know it took a long time for me to write this, but I had writer's block for a little bit due to me getting into Homestuck. Then I wrote this, and got to the part where Blood walked in. And since I don't know how to write Blood's reaction without making him too OOC, I kept it at that, which means that this chapter is shorter than the rest. **

**And thank you all to those who favorite it, comment on it, and the like. It makes me happy!**

**On another note, my birthday is coming up! April 30th. So please wish me a good one!**


End file.
